


Doubts and Dark Creatures

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili was an awful person. He knew this because only an awful person would tell his boyfriend, the boy he loved, to trust him and that he would never hurt him, and then have doubts.</p><p>He glared at the pile of books on his bed with him, curtains spelled firmly shut so no one could see what he was researching. He had checked out every book on werewolves from the library and had managed to read every one of them in the week since Kili had told him. They all told him the same thing: his boyfriend was a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts and Dark Creatures

Fili was an awful person. He knew this because only an awful person would tell his boyfriend, the boy he _loved_ , to trust him and that he would never hurt him, and then have _doubts_.

He glared at the pile of books on his bed with him, curtains spelled firmly shut so no one could see what he was researching. He had checked out every book on werewolves from the library and had managed to read every one of them in the week since Kili had told him. They all told him the same thing: his boyfriend was a monster.

He scowled at the books and kicked the nearest pile further down the bed. Kili was _not_ a monster, he thought petulantly. No matter how many books told him that werewolves were vicious dark creatures, he wouldn’t believe it. It was the passages that said the wolf inside slowly eroded away the humanity of the host that concerned him and gave him pause.

Fili couldn’t say if that was true or not. Multiple books said it, and none of them refuted it, so it _had_ to be true, didn’t it? And they pointed to examples like Fenrir Greyback as proof. Given the horror stories that Fili had heard about the Greyback, he had no trouble believing the wolf had wiped away whatever humanity the man might have had.

Would that happen to Kili?

It was hard to imagine.

While Fili may not have spoken to Kili much before last year, he had always _noticed_ the quiet Hufflepuff. It was hard not to notice the studious little brunet that kept to himself and sat silently while his fellow badgers chatted happily at their table during meals. Hell, Fili had spent most of fourth year trying to think up a way to approach the Hufflepuff without freaking him out.

He could’ve kissed Professor Sprout for pairing them as partners in Herbology.

And the smart, funny boy he came to know since then with the wide, easy smile and the caring nature couldn’t _possibly_ be a monster.

But could his lycanthropy _make_ him a monster?!?

Fili really didn’t want to believe it, but how could he _not_? The research certainly pointed that way. It seemed like the only question to ask was how long it would take.

He would _not_ take back what he said to Kili. He had promised him that he wouldn’t run away scared and he _wouldn’t_. He loved Kili and he would stand by him.

But how long would he be _Kili_?

None of the books told him that.

He felt sick even thinking about Kili turning into something like Greyback. He wished he knew what to expect, but he didn’t want to ask Kili about it. Not after Kili had tried so hard to convince him that he shouldn’t love him. He didn’t want to give Kili any chance to think that Fili was uncertain about their relationship.

Because he _wasn’t_. His doubts had nothing to do with them being together, but how long they would _have_ together.

He just wished there was someone he could _talk_ to about this who would _know_ …

He sat up straighter as he realized exactly who he could talk to.

 

 

Fili knocked nervously on Professor Lupin’s office door, second-guessing himself even as the professor told him to come in. He wasn’t sure if Kili was really supposed to tell him that Lupin was also a werewolf. He didn’t want to get his boyfriend in trouble…

He walked into the office hesitantly, but Professor Lupin gave him a knowing smile.

“Fili,” he greeted him. Being called by his given name surprised him. Most professors insisted on calling him “Mr. Durin.” Given the extremely personal nature of his visit, though, the familiarity made him feel a bit better. “I was wondering when you would be dropping by.”

“Sir?” he said, shocked that his visit was expected.

Lupin chuckled and waved at a chair, which Fili took gratefully. “I might be new, but it wasn’t hard to figure out the two of you were in a relationship. I really didn’t think he’d keep my… condition… from you. Though I do hope you will be discreet.”

“Of course!” Fili assured.

“Now, I assume you had questions for me?” the professor prompted, face open and welcoming.

Fili paused for a moment. How did you ask someone how long it would take them to turn into a monster?

“Well, I was reading up on Kili’s… condition,” he began, using the word Lupin had used before. “And some of the books said some things that worried me.”

Lupin sighed. “Fili, the problem with being a werewolf,” he said, apparently done with dancing around the word, “is that a lot of people believe that we are less than human. And to justify their belief, those people write books to convince others that they are right.”

“And they aren’t?” Fili asked hopefully.

“Fili,” Lupin said, giving him a disappointed look. “Do you really believe Kili is a monster?”

“Of course not!” he cried. “I’m not worried about _that_. But the books say that the wolf will eventually take over! I just want to know how long I have left with _Kili_!”

Understanding dawned on the professor’s face. “You’ve been reading the books that say all of us will eventually turn into something like Fenrir Greyback,” he guessed correctly. Fili nodded sheepishly. “Well, rest assured that I have known a good many werewolves in my life, and I myself have been on for over twenty years, and I’ve only met one Fenrir Greyback. I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen to Kili.”

Fili sagged in relief. “Thank Merlin,” he exhaled.

“But I hope you understand that it won’t be easy being in a relationship with a werewolf,” Lupin warned. “There’s a lot of prejudice against werewolves in our society.”

“I don’t care,” he replied confidently. “I love him.”

“You’re young,” the professor commented mildly. “Sometimes what we think is romantic love can’t handle the pressures a relationship can face outside the castle walls. And that’s in the normal case where one party isn’t a werewolf.”

Fili shook his head. “I do understand that, professor, and I know you’re trying to look out for both of us, but Kili… Kili is something special,” he said in wonder, smiling as he thought about his boyfriend. “Knowing what he is just makes me think he’s more amazing, you know? Despite everything, he’s still a cheerful and generous person. I’m never going to let him down.”

Lupin’s eyes twinkled as he smiled proudly at him. “I’m glad. You’re lucky to have each other.”

Fili smiled back. “Thank you, sir. And thank you for answering my questions.”

“I’m here for the both of you if you ever need it,” Lupin told him seriously with a nod. “Now run along. I’m sure there’s a much younger werewolf you’d rather spend time with.”

He nodded and left the office, all of his previous doubts gone.

He wasn’t even sure why he had them in the first place. Kili could never become a monster.

And if society were content to paint him as one, well, Fili was determined to change society’s mind.

Fin.


End file.
